Field of Disclosure
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a reflective display apparatus and method of forming the reflective display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various kinds of projective display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) display devices, digital light processing (DLP) display devices and liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display devices, are commercially available. Among these display devices, the LCD display devices operate in a transmissive way, while the DLP display devices and the LCOS display devices operate in a reflective way. LCD display devices are the oldest the most popular, and have advantages such as high colour accuracy and low manufacture cost. However, LCD display devices have disadvantages of dead pixels and screen door effect, which degrades display performance. DLP display devices have advantages such as high contrast ratio and immune to color decay. However, DLP display devices are relatively expensive. LCOS display devices involves techniques of the typical LCD panel and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes. LCOS display devices can achieve high resolution, high color saturation and accuracy and can be manufactured by semiconductor processes. With such advantages, LCOS display devices are applied in electronic devices such as micro-projectors, monitors or head mounted displays.